A Touch of Paradise
by samantha1988
Summary: I don’t own any of the characters or the songs but the story was thought up by me. This is a Gibbs and Mann story. It isn’t set in a certain time frame just when they have a weekend off work. Thank you everyone so much for your wonderful reviews..
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters or the songs but the story was thought up by me. This is a Gibbs and Mann story. It isn't set in a certain time frame just when they have a weekend off work.**

"_All I do is look into your eyes_

_for that special touch of paradise."_

_John Farnam - A Touch of Paradise_

We have been driving for three hours. We should be there soon. Holly has been sleeping for the last 20 minutes. I wanted to wake her up so I could talk to her. So I could hear her soothing voice, but she looked so beautiful. So peaceful. We had both been stressed over the last few weeks. Any case that involves children is always difficult. I got to see a softer side of the Lieutenant Colonel. I realised my feelings for her were getting stronger. She slowly made her way into my life. First it was just casual but now I don't like to go a day without hearing her voice. When I'm not able to spend the night with her she calls me before she goes to sleep to say goodnight. If I know she has to get up early the next morning sometimes I like to call her five minutes before her alarm is set to go off. I love her in the mornings. So unguarded. So vulnerable.

"What are you smiling at?" Her voice startled me. I didn't realise how deep in thought I was.

She put her left hand on my right leg. "I was just thinking about your hair in the mornings, " I said as I looked at her with a smile.

"Hey!" she took her hand off my leg and pretended to be mad but her smile gave her away.

I took her hand and kissed it. Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am. To be given another chance at happiness is more than I could ask for.

"How long was I asleep for?" Our interlocked fingers rested on my right leg. Her thump stroking mine.

"About twenty minutes. I was going to wake you but you looked cute. Especially with that drool coming down your cheek."

"What! I do not drool!" She absently mindedly wiped her chin with her right hand.

We sat in a comfortable silence until we reached the bed and breakfast.

"Yay we are here. Finally, my legs are getting a cramp." At work we have to be so professional so it's a nice welcome change to see her so giddy.

"_I don't quite know how to say how I feel_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me_

_And just forget the world"_

_Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars _

We checked in and found our room. The bed looked so inviting. I didn't realise how tired I was. I came out of the bathroom to find Hol laying in bed waiting for me to join her. I turned the light off and made my way under the covers.

She is lying on my right arm with her back to my chest and my left hand is resting on her left thigh.

I made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulders. Then back up. Then to her ear lobe and cheek. My left hand resting on her stomach.

"You don't have to stop."

"Hol, if I don't stop now I won't be able to stop later. And we are both far to tired to put the effort in tonite. I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow." Hollis moved back slightly so we were both sharing the same pillow. Her hair smelled so nice.

"Do you really promise?" I could hear in her voice that she was almost asleep.

"Ahuh." I whispered softly in her ear. "Night Holly."

"Good night baby."


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Mann's point of view**

"_I'm holding onto you holding onto me_

_Maybe its all we've got_

_But it's all I need_

_You're all I need"_

_Mat Kearny - All I Need_

Wet. Soft. Sensual. What a nice way to wake up. I've never seen Gibbs this romantic before. All the hand holding in the car. And the snuggling last night. Now the kisses I can feel being planted on my neck. I slowly open my eyes to see the sun was fully up. The clock said 8:13. I never sleep this late.

"MMM," I sighed "that feels nice Jethro." I wasn't wrapped in Gibbs' arms anymore. He was still lying behind me with his left hand on my hip but his right hand was propping his head up.

"Just picking up where we left off yesterday." Oh how I didn't wan him to stop last night. He was right though, we were both to tired. But today is another day. I suddenly became aware that there was an aroma in the room. Yes, I no that smell.

I sat up and looked around. Before I could let my eyes focus on anything I was being pushed down on the bed with a certain someone on top of me. His lips touched mine. Our tongues danced. My senses became alive. When I caught my breath I opened my eyes to see his face slightly above mine. I could stare into those big blue eyes forever. His left thumb was stroking my right cheek.

He got up and handed me a plate. Bacon, eggs and a hash brown. " Breakfast in bed? How long have you been up for?"

"About an hour. I ordered room service." Gibbs sat on the bed beside me.

"How come you didn't wake me?" I asked with a mouth full of food.

"I like watching you sleep." He didn't look at me when he said it but I could tell he was trying to open up to me. Over the time we've been together I've learnt Jethro is a very guarded person. With patience on my part, he occasionally lets me in.

"You are very strange Leroy Jethro Gibbs." I smiled at him and we ate the rest of our breakfast in silence.

"_I don't know, don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful, _

_Such a beautiful disaster'_

_Kelly Clarkson - Beautiful Disaster_

"Thanks for breakfast." I put my plate on the bedside table. Jethro was waiting for me to finish. I can't understand how he eats so fast and doesn't get intergestion.

"Your welcome. Get up," he got up and started walking across the room. When he realised I was still sitting on the bed he stopped and turned around. "Follow me."

"Why?" I wasn't really in the mood to be walking. I was quite full after breakfast.

"Must you question everything, just come on." Gibbs disappeared into the bathroom and then the shower started. Now I was beginning to understand his plan.

I followed him into the bathroom. He was waiting for me. As soon as I walked in he pushed me up against the wall. His tongue invaded my mouth.

Out of breath, I turned my head to the side. I was breathing heavily but I couldn't help it. Before I could register what was happening, my shirt was coming off over my head. I felt a tug at my pants but before Gibbs got to carried away I stopped him.

I held both of his hands in mine and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt so exposed. He was fully clothed and I was topless. I was about to change that though. I pulled his shirt off and he lifted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. He pulled me against his chest and I wrapped my arms around him. H was stroking my hair.

When we pulled apart we removed the remainder of our clothes and got in the shower. It felt nice to have the hot water running over me.

"Don't be a water hog," Gibbs words broke the silence.

I love being in Jethros arms. I felt so relaxed. I looked up at him and he moved his forehead down to touch mine. I moved my face up and rubbed our noses together.

"You can wash my back if you want," I handed him the soapy sponge. Gibbs was making circles on my back with the sponge. I turned around so my back was to his chest. He began to make circles on my chest with the sponge.

"I think that area is clean now Jethro." Kissing my neck, he slowly moved the sponge down and began cleaning my stomach.

"Just trying to be thorough Hol," I turned around and took the sponge and began returning the favour.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Gibbs point of view**

"_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be"_

_Westlife - Flying without wings_

"It doesn't take that long to get ready Holly!" I can never understand why it takes so long for women to get ready. But I must admit it is worth the wait in the end.

"Calm down, I'm ready I'm ready." She walked out of the bathroom brushing her hair. I took her hand and we headed out the door with a bag in my hand. I'm planning a surprise for lunch.

This felt so right. Righter than anything that's happened to me in a long time. Just walking, holding hands, looking at the sights with the person you care most about in this world.

We walked past a rock that was fairly big. We stopped and Holly stepped on it and began to balance along the line of them, using my shoulder for support. When she got to the end she looked and smiled at me. I knew what she was thinking.

She put her arms around my neck and her legs around me. I piggy backed her to a spot that was perfect for our picnic.

"_I wanted you to know_

_I love the way you laugh_

_I want to hold you high _

_And steal your pain"_

_Seether - Broken _

We sat down and started to eat. I realised when Holly was getting ready that I didn't know anything about her childhood, so I decided to ask a few questions.

"Are you an only child?"

"No I have an older sister. Had. She died." I could see the tears form in her eyes. I wanted to know more but I know how tough it is to loose someone you love and how difficult it is to talk about, so I decided not to push it.

"Oh ok. What was her name?" That was going to be my last question. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Karen. She was three years older than me. She died when she was nineteen. The day of her nineteenth birthday. God, I loved her. I think about her every single day." A single tear slid down her cheek. It was so hard watching her hurt so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered in her ear as I pulled her in and held her close.

She looked into my eyes for a few seconds and then continued. " My parents disapproved of her boyfriend. He came over for her birthday and him and my father got into an argument and they left. That was the last time I saw her." She paused for a few seconds. "And then when they got back to his apartment they got into an argument because of what happened with my dad and she told him she was leaving. He beat her to death with a hammer."

The tears flowed from her eyes. She made no attempt to stop them from coming. I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry Hol."

"I used to follow her around, copy everything she did. She'd get so annoyed at me sometimes. Do you want to hear a story?" As she was talking a smile appeared on her face. I had to know what was making her so happy.

"Of course." We were both leaning against a log and she moved closer to me and I put my right hand on her left knee.

"Ok well when I was four and Karen was seven I pulled the heads off all my dolls and flushed them down the toilet and it got clogged. Rather than tell my parents I decided to run away. Karen caught me and when I told her why she insisted she come with me. We got to the street until we realised we weren't allowed to cross the road. So we just walked around the block until our dad found us. She took the blame and took a hiding for me." It was hard to imagine Hollis as a young girl, or letting someone else take the blame for her.

"I can see why you loved her. She seems like a great sister." Holly smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"When she died a part of me died.. Can we change the subject? There's a tennis court over there, lets play?" She kissed me on the lips and got up. I put out my arms for her to help me up.

"Ok but lets make it interesting. The loser has to skinny dip in the ocean." a horrified look crossed her face. She is so beautiful.

"No way! We aren't young kids anymore Jethro. If someone sees us then "

"Don't loose and you'll have nothing to worry about." We stopped walking and she folded her arms and thought for a minute.

"Alright, you're on." I was quite surprised that she agreed. We shook hands and started to play.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Mann point of view**

"_I'm closer to where I started chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you"_

_Lifehouse - Hanging by a moment _

"The underwear as well Holly." This is so humiliating. I can't believe I am doing this. But a bet is a bet and I lost fair and square. Jethro was really enjoying this. He was more than willing to help me take my shirt and pants off but I had to stop him at the underwear.

"I'll just leave them on," hoping he'd give in a little.

"Nope. A bet is a bet. Take them off." I love his smile so much. His eyes are looking me up and down. I suddenly feel uncomfortable. I try and cover my body with my hands but Gibbs takes them in his and moves closer to me. He lets my hands go and unhooks my bra, letting it fall to the ground. He then bends down and slowly pulls my panties down and I stop out of them. The whole time he was looking me in the eyes.

He walks to the edge of the sand with me. I slowly step in the water. It's a little colder than I expected. When the water is up to my knees, I turn around to find Gibbs and my clothes gone. I notice a couple walking on the sand. What are they going to think if they see me. A grown professional woman swimming naked in the surf isn't something you see everyday. I go out a little deeper until just my head and shoulders are showing.

I see Gibbs walking back without my clothes. This definitely deserves some form of payback. When I'm sure no one is coming, I get out of the water and walk up to Jethro. I wrap my arms around his neck and press my body against his. I pull his head down and slowly kiss him. I can feel his arousal through his pants. I start walking backwards into the water and pull Gibbs along with me. Although he is fully clothes, he doesn't hesitate. When we were in shoulder deep water I decided to make my move.

I wrap my legs around Gibbs' waist and my arms around his neck. Jethro's hands are around my waist and resting on my butt. I start kissing him slowly, then things get more heated. I almost forgot this was supposed to be payback. Almost.

"Where did you hide my clothes?" I ask in between kisses.

"There just behind that palm tree." I stop kissing him and start walking back to the shore. I turn around to see Gibbs staring at me.

"It's payback, nothing personal," I wink at him. He gives a disappointed sigh and slowly begins to follow me.

I've never been so happy to see my clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Gibbs point of view**

"_And I'm in, so totally wrapped up_

_Emotionally attracted_

_So physically acting_

_So recklessly I need you_

_So desperately sure as the sky is blue_

_Baby I love you"_

_Martina McBride - I Love You_

"Baby try some of mine, it tastes good," Holly spoon fed me some of her desert. Dinner had been great. And we even did some dancing. Something that I never usually do. She brings out a different side to me.

"That's good Hol, not as good as mine, but good." I smiled at her. Watching her eat the last piece of my apple pie, I reflected on how open I have been with her today. I am not usually this unguarded. This vulnerable. But I trust Holly. I trust her with my life. She has even saved it on the odd occasion.

"Do you want to go for a walk Jethro?" I nodded my head and took her hand and we walked outside. The moon was so big tonight. And the stars were all out. Such a beautiful evening. I put my left arm around Holly's shoulders and she put her right arm around my back and her left arm around my stomach. I haven't felt this good in so long.

"How does a girl like you manage to stay single for so long?" Holly lets go of me and crosses her arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." It was more of a warning than a statement. She walked ahead of me and my arm fell off her shoulder. I felt the atmosphere change. She suddenly sped up.

"Ok. Hol, slow down. I didn't mean to start anything." I walked a little faster and caught up to her. I took her hand in mine. I took it as a good sign when she interlocked her fingers with mine.

"I no you didn't Jethro, it's just it was very painful when it happened, when it ended." I felt her tighten her grip on my hand.

"I'm here… I'm here for you, you know that. If you want to talk I'll listen." After a brief pause Holly began to open up to me.

"His name is David. He was a doctor. And with me being in the Army and with him being on call all the time, you know, but I never expected it," she let out a low sigh and stopped talking.

"Expected what?" We were still walking but all I could focus on was Hollis's fingers fidgeting with mine.

"Her name is Christina. She was my best friend," things started to become a little clearer. "I came home from a six month tour a few days early to find her.. And David in my bed. In my apartment, in the middle of something that I wish I hadn't seen." I now know why she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry Hol," we stopped walking and I pulled her in for a hug. Why would anyone hurt her. I felt this need to protect her. I know she doesn't't really need my protection and I can't stop bad things from happening to her but I made a decision right then and there to do my best to try.

She pulled out of my embrace and held my hand and we kept walking.

"It's ok Jethro it was two years ago. I don't talk to either of them anymore. They got engaged six months after I left. They got married a year ago. The funny thing is we were together for seven years and he was having an affair with her for five of those years and I had absolutely no idea."

"Hol," I wasn't really sure what to say. I stopped walking when Hollis did.

"You don't have to say anything Jethro. Just don't do what he did and we'll be fine." Holly put her arms around my neck and I stared into her eyes.

"I promise you Holly, that I will never do anything like that." She has such a beautiful smile. It lights up her whole face.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you found out a lot about me this weekend and I think it's only fair that I know something else about you. I already know that you like watching me sleep and you're secretly a good dancer," her lips touched mine," tell me something I don't know about you." I guess it was only fair to share something with her. I wanted to lighten the mood a little.

"When I was fifteen a friend dared me to skateboard down a stair railing," she took my hand and we kept walking," and I got to about where the sixth last step would have been and I fell and broke my wrist and the bone split through the skin." The look on her face was priceless.

"Eww Jethro. Why? How many stairs was it?"

"About twenty. I was dared to that's why I did it."

"You're telling me you risked breaking your neck because someone dared you to?" As silly as it sounds now, back then I would do any dare asked of me.

"Yep." Holly rolled her eyes at me. We continued walking back to our room and made mindless small talk. Just before we got back to our room Holly stopped walking and leaned up against the door.

"You still have a promise from last night to keep,' I had always intended to keep that promise.

"I know, " before I could finish what I was going to say Holly had pulled me inside by the bottom of my shirt and slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Mann Point Of View**

**Warning - sexual content in this chapter**

"**I've got this feeling that wont subside**

**I look at you and I fantasise**

**You're mine tonight**

**Now I've got you in my sights**

**With these hungry eyes**

**One look at you and I can't disguise**

**I've got hungry eyes**

**I feel the magic between you and I"**

**Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes**

We get inside and Gibbs unzips my dress and lets it fall to the ground. His hands over my back and his tongue invading my mouth. Walking backwards, I stop when we get to the bench. I slide onto it. I need to catch my breath. I look up into Gibbs' eyes. I pull his head down and kiss his lips. For a man who doesn't talk about his feelings, he sure makes them obvious when it counts.

The first time Gibbs made love to me I was surprised at how affectionate he was. Even though the morning after we barely talked and then we didn't have any contact for a few weeks after that, I never once felt like he used me. He's not like anyone I have ever been with. It wasn't all about him. He focused on me. It was nice to have someone care about me and my wants and needs.

I undid Jethros' belt than his pants. I ran my hand along his arousal. I heard a low moan from Gibbs and then he kissed the tip of my nose.

I lifted his shirt over his head and ran my fingers through his hair. Gibbs moved my legs apart and stepped closer in between them.

He unhooked my bra and threw it behind him. The kissing started again. I could spend all day just kissing him So soft. He slowly kissed down my neck, making his way to my chest. It feels like I'm in heaven when he takes my nipple in his mouth. I close my eyes and lean back slightly, using my left hand to support my weight.

Before I can get to carried away with the sensation that was beginning to build up, Gibbs stops. I look him in he eyes and he smiles at me. I wrap my legs around him and he picks me up and we begin walking to the bedroom. The only time he stops kissing me is when he tells me to open the bedroom door.

When we get to the bed, Gibbs lies me down and is immediately on top of me. Kissing me. Rubbing my nipples with his fingers. He moves to the side and slides my underwear down my legs, then gets back on top of me resting between my legs.

After a few minutes of rubbing and kissing I sit up and push Gibbs down onto the bed. I can tell Gibbs isn't as comfortable with me being on top because everything is out of his control. He has no control over every single little thing I am about to do to him. And that's the way I like it.

I straddle him and kiss his lips, down his neck all the way to his nipple. I was returning the same favour I had gotten in the kitchen. I then made my way to his belly button and licked around the outside of it. I licked a trail from his belly button to the top of his pants. I then took them off with only minimal help and co-operation from Gibbs.

I lowered my mouth onto his manhood. A very audible groan could be heard. I looked up to see Jethro has his eyes closed. I continued using my mouth, tongue, lips and hands to satisfy him. I was so focused on what I was doing so when he sat up and pulled me on top of him I was a little taken aback.

We were both so close to the edge. I just wanted him inside me. He pushed me underneath him. Finally the wait was over.

"Jethro," he still hadn't entered me. I could tell he was enjoying teasing me. He kissed my lips and slowly kissed his way down to my intimate area.

The first stroke of his tongue made me involuntarily moan. I couldn't last much longer.

When Gibbs stopped I could have cried. I was so close. I felt an overwhelming urge for this to be slow. Intimate. I wanted loved. Looking into his eyes I smiled up at him. I ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled at me. It was a simple understanding between two lovers

"Hol, open your eyes." Jethro kept eye contact as he entered me. So many things ran through my mind. I never wanted this to stop. There was so many things I wanted to say at this exact moment but my mouth didn't seem to work. I could barely breath. I could feel I was coming very close to the edge.

"**You looked inside my fantasies**

**And made each one come true**

**Something no one else had ever found a way to do**

**I've kept the memories **

**One by one, since you took me in**

**I know I'll never love this way again"**

**Dionne Warwick - I'll never love this way again**

Gibbs has never been much of a conversationalist, especially after sex, and tonight was no different. I was laying on the left side with my head resting on his chest. I knew he wasn't asleep because he had just wrapped his arms around me and he was stroking my hair. As I lay there the only thing I could hear was his heart beating. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"We have to check out by ten tomorrow morning." Gibbs broke the silence. I just nodded my head as Jethro pulled the blanket over both of us. "We should do this again."

"Jethro I'm to tired to have sex with you again tonight." I felt his arms tighten around me as he let out a laugh.

"I meant going away for the weekend, Hol."

"Oh. I knew that."

"A-huh. Sure you did."

After ten minutes of sleepy conversation I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

"Do you want me to move?" I was hoping he would say no. I was so comfortable but if he wasn't than I'd have to.

"No. Stay where you are." He loosened his grip a little and was stroking my hair. Life can't get much better than this.


End file.
